


KIM MINJI IS A TOP

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Philosophy, Romance, Sex, deep, life dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Kim Minji was born to be a top.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Kudos: 17





	KIM MINJI IS A TOP

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Kim Minji was born to be a top. That was her life. Her destiny. Her everything.

She didn't know how to not be a top, and that made her really sad. Because she didn't want to be a top.

All of her partners were weak for her. Her presence was just too powerful to consider topping her. All of her girlfriends just wanted to cum for her, to serve her, to be hers. But that's not what Kim Minji wanted.

She wanted someone who loved her for who she was: a switch. A switch that sometimes could be a bottom. Because that's what switches do, not only playing Mario Kart and Pokemon and Animal Crossing...

She wanted to make love to her girlfriend, of course she wanted that. But she also wanted to cum for her girlfriend without her asking for a command.

Life as a top was a nightmare, but her life changed when she met Kim Bora.

Kim Bora asked her out on a summer night, after a hot kissing session, the day before returning to her home town. When Kim Minji said yes (because she liked her a lot, having that a consequence: Kim Bora turned her on a lot), Kim Bora was so happy, she moved to Kim Minji's town. She looked for a job there, and soon they moved in together.

And it was heaven. There was communication in their relationship, during their daily life and during sex. It happened that Kim Bora was born to be a bottom. That's what everyone said of her, even if her presence was impresive (though she was small in height), she just had those bottom vibes.

But, just like Kim Minji, she wanted to be a switch. She wanted to top from time to time. She wanted to make her partner cum. And that's what Kim Minji gave her.

Their sex was great. There was love, there was passion, there was EVERYTHING.

They got married after two years of established relationship and then had three children because they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
